


Nightbird

by chromyrose



Series: SASO 2017 [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: Asahi is a night owl, and Nishinoya is a morning person; they manage to make it work for them.





	Nightbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/gifts).



> Prompt: "nightbird, n.: You're asleep but I am still flying through the room, a mind of restless wings." (from [@loversdiction](https://twitter.com/loversdiction))

Secretly, Asahi has always found it a really cute idiosyncrasy of their relationship – even before they had started dating, as far back as their first training camp together, he couldn’t help but notice the irony of Nishinoya being a morning person while he was more of a night owl. Had their parents known any better, perhaps they would have each other’s first names, and Asahi would be the one called ‘evening’ while Noya was ‘morning sun.’

But Asahi kind of prefers it this way. It would be too embarrassing to say it out loud, but in some way the irony supports his secret hope that they were _made for each other_. Logically it’s all just a coincidence, or maybe it’s true what they say about opposites attracting. Either way, Asahi finds peace when he thinks about all the ways in which he and Nishinoya are so different from one another and yet still so perfect together. 

It can be a little disappointing sometimes, on nights like this one where Noya is sound asleep before ten p.m. and Asahi is left awake knowing that sleep will continue to elude him. But he goes through his nighttime routine early anyways, letting a sleepy boyfriend lean on him as they brush their teeth together in the bathroom, then use his torso as a pillow. 

“Are you sure you wanna stay in bed?” Nishinoya had asked between yawns, even as he was getting comfortable cuddling up on Asahi. “I know it’s boring for you.” 

“I’m sure,” Asahi had agreed, running his fingers lazily through Noya’s soft hair. He liked it when it was freshly washed and unstyled, mainly because so few people ever got to see Nishinoya that way. “I have my phone, too. Don’t worry.” 

“Mmhmm,” Nishinoya had hummed incomprehensibly, whatever words he meant to say melting in his mouth as he drifted off to sleep. 

That had been an hour go. Asahi’s still stroking Nishinoya’s scalp idly as he types out a last text to Suga. Suga sends a kissy faced emoticon back in response to Asahi’s ‘goodnight,’ and Asahi smiles before putting his phone down on the nightstand. He clicks his lamp off and settles in beside the warm growth attached to him. 

Nishinoya snores, and unlike most people who will deny it in the morning, he’s fairly shameless about it. The doctor told him it’s because his sleep posture is poor and recommended pillows he should try, but Noya is also stubborn and claims that after a year of sharing a bed he can’t sleep on anything but Asahi’s chest anymore, says that he likes the sound of Asahi’s heartbeat resonating in his ear. It’s embarrassing, but Asahi can’t sleep without the heat that sticks to him everywhere he and Noya are touching throughout the night either. He once confessed that the smell of Nishinoya’s shampoo is more soothing to him than any soy candle he’s tried, and now Noya travels to a shop an hour away to make sure he gets the same brand every time. 

Before Nishinoya, nighttime was for unfiltered thoughts to flit about in Asahi’s mind, getting him agitated and keeping him up. Now he has a fixed point to focus on, someone in his arms to ground him when all the things in the world to be anxious about threaten to take him far away. He presses a kiss to Nishinoya’s head, and Noya grunts incomprehensibly and clings tighter to him. When Asahi closes his eyes, sleep welcomes him readily.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuutiie).


End file.
